Rough Love
by ilovechuckandblair
Summary: Chuck and Blair's relationship is strained when the anniversary of Bart's death comes closer.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was perfect in Blair's world. Her mother and her were no longer feuding, Serena and her were great, and most of all she had married the love of her life, Chuck Bass. For years they had loved each other but it took forever to get either one of them to admit it, which tore them apart. Blair never imagined that her and Chuck would ever even date let alone get married.

It was nearing the anniversary of Bart's death and Blair knew that even though Chuck despised him father, he still had a soft spot for him deep down. Every year around this time it was confusing for Blair because she didn't know whether to comfort him or just give him space. She felt that because they were now married that she should do her best to comfort him and talk about it because that's what wives do.

Blair walked through the front doors of Bass industries and into the elevator. She knew everyone there because she often visited there to surprise Chuck or take him to lunch. The elevator doors began to shut just as Blair jumped through them. She was determined to make this time of year good for Chuck no matter what she had to do. Earlier that day she had called and made reservations at his favorite Italian restaurant so they could have lunch together and talk about their day. As she got out of the elevator she walked over to Chuck's assistant Amber and asked to see him. His assistant was twenty something and blonde which was Chuck's type, which is why Blair hated her.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Waldorf but Mr. Bass is on a call right now."

"Oh don't worry he won't mind, besides I'm sure he would love a break from working. Oh, and it's Mrs. Bass." Blair hissed back.

Just then Blair walked past the desk and over to her husband's office. She opened the door and she immediately saw him standing and staring out the window. He turned around to see her and told whoever he was talking to that he would call them right back.

"Hey Blair what are you doing here?"

"Well I got reservations at your favorite restaurant and i was hoping i could steal you for an hour." A huge smile glistened across her face as she told him.

"That sounds nice but I was actually just about to work on some important design features for the new Bass Industries hotel."

"You do know that I love interior design right? How about I stay and help you!" She said as she winked at him.

"Actually I already have someone assisting me with it but thank you for the offer."

"Oh okay, well I guess I will just head home then."

Right as Blair was about to leave Amber walked in the door in a tight minidress.

"Mr. Bass I am ready to look over the design plans with you."

Blair shot a look at Chuck and rushed out of the room. She felt hurt that her husband clearly had no desire to spend time with her and that he had hired his 19 year old assistant to design a hotel rather than her.

As she walked out of the hotel she saw Arthur standing by the var and she quickly walked over.

"Hello Arthur, just back to the hotel please."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Bass but Mr. Bass actually called me to take him and his interior designer to lunch." He said to her nervously.

"Um oh okay, I guess i will just walk back then. Bye Arthur."

Arthur did feel bad for having to make her walk back because he always admired her. He was a sixty-five year old man who know one ever gave the time of day to, except for Blair. She always talked to him as they drove to wherever they were going. She would discuss the latest fashions as he tried his best to understand anything about fashion.

Just as Blair began to walk towards the hotel she heard the sound of stilettos behind her. She turned around to see Amber and Chuck walking side-by-side towards the limo. She watched as he opened the door for her and slid in next to her. Tears began to well up in her eyes because she remembered all of the memories in the limo with Chuck that now seemed so distant.

It was five thirty and Blair was standing in the kitchen making pasta. She figured since her and Chuck weren't able to have lunch together at the italian place, then she would attempt to make it at home. It took around two hours for Blair to finally finish cooking and set the table. She waited patiently at the table for Chuck to arrive home. Fifteen minutes went by and then thirty. She kept reheating everything in order to keep it hot. It had been two and a half hours and there was finally the sound of the front door opening. She walked over to the door with Chuck's favorite scotch in hand.

"Here you go dear." She said as she handed him the drink.

"Thank you but I am really not thirsty at all. Amber and I went to lunch and then to dinner to discuss the plans. We ate so much and now I am stuffed."

"Okay well nevermind then."

"What is that smell? Italian?" He asked.

"Yes actually, since we didn't go to lunch I was hoping to have dinner with you so I made pasta." She said as she smiled towards him.

"That's very sweet dear but I truly am full. I will send Dorota to clean it up."

Blair nodded and then walked to the dining room full of food. The table was set perfectly and candles had been lit everywhere. Though she knew the food was not amazing she had hoped that he would like the fact that she had tried.

An hour had passed and Blair was laying in bed reading a book as Chuck came out of the bathroom. He walked over to the bed and crawled next to her. Slowly he began to slide his hands up her thighs and her panties. She instantly noticed and moved away.

"What's wrong Blair? We haven't had sex at all today."

"I'm not in the mood tonight. Sorry." She did not even look over to him as she spoke.

"What the hell is up with you? Don't you wanna spend alone time together at all?"

"Yes actually I did. That's why I came to your office today. That's why I made you dinner tonight. But who cares because you had Amber to take to lunch and dinner to. I'm sure you love taking her to lunch when she's dressed like such a whore."

"What the fuck Blair? We didn't do anything and she was just there to discuss design plans. I work with her everyday, it's just business"

"Well that's funny because she referred to me as Ms. Waldorf. Care to tell her Chuck that you are married?"

"It never came up and I don't understand why you are freaking out."

"Because you said that you work with her everyday and the fact that you never once mentioned that your married worries me. I know how you used to be and I also know that it's a rough time of year for you so I have been trying to comfort you."

"I don't need any comforting. I could care less about my father's death. Amber never tries to baby me or attempt to comfort me because of it."

"Well then why don't you go be with Amber!" Tears came to her eyes as their fight carried on.

"Believe me when I say I have thought about it! I thought of grabbing her ass and shoving my tongue down her throat as we fuck. I imagined ripping off her tight leather dress and fucking her over my desk until she couldn't breathe. Or maybe even in the backseat of the limo."

Just then tears began to roll down Blair's cheeks as she got out of the bed. She ran to her closet and grabbed a long coat and ran out of the bedroom. She pressed the elevator and the doors immediately opened. She could hear Chuck's footsteps behind her but she didn't even turned around. The Elevator shut and she began to ball.


	2. Chapter 2

When the elevator doors opened she dragged herself out of the elevator and into the lobby. Blair felt as if her heart had just gotten ripped out of her chest. For years they had been in love and it felt as if it was all just a sick joke. Two weeks ago they had wed in a small ceremony and now she felt that it was all over. Slowly she walked through the lobby and got out onto the streets of New york. Every time Blair had left the hotel and stepped into the streets of New York it felt as if she were in a dream, but now all she saw was sadness. She had no idea where to go. Her mother was hosting a dinner for her friends at the penthouse and Serena was out of town with Nate. All Blair could think about was the fact that Chuck had even thought about the limo with someone else. That had always been their sacred spot and now it was ruined just with the thought of another girl.

After an hour of roaming Blair walked into the Ritz-Carlton and reserved a room. It wasn't the penthouse or a three room suite, but rather a one-bedroom suite overlooking New York. She sat at the window looking out into the city she loved so much. Again, she began to cry at the thought of Chuck and all he had done.

Chuck was pacing back and forth across the penthouse desperately trying to think of where Blair had gone. He had already called Serena and Nate and neither of them knew. He knew how bad he hurt Blair and all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and apologize for everything. Never once had he thought about fucking Amber. He had just said that to get under Blair's skin which he knew it did. All he looked at was Blair and all he ever wanted to look at for the rest of his life was Blair. He knew that all of this circled around his feeling for this time of year. Though his dad had been an ass, he did miss the good times they had so rarely shared. Suddenly, Chuck remembered that since him and Blair had joint bank accounts he could see all of their credit card history. He figured that she was probably staying at some hotel somewhere and he ran to the computer. It took him an hour to figure out but he finally saw that Blair had purchased a room at the Ritz-Carlton.

He called up Arthur and ran down to the limo. It felt like hours but it was only minutes. Chuck stared at the empty limo and remembered all the good times him and Blair had shared in it. Most of all he remembered the night that he took her virginity and fell in love with her. He remembered the sight of her spread out across the seat and shaking because of nerves. All he wanted most right now was to wrap Blair up and make love to her.

He ran to the front desk and got the key to suite 608. Slowly, and nervously, he made his way out of the elevator and in front of the suite. He knocked three times hoping that she would not be asleep. After a long moment the door opened to the most heartbreaking sight. Blair stood in the door with tear soaked eyes and the saddest expression he had ever seen. His heart broke into a million pieces and he felt tears come to his eyes.

"Hey.." He said to her nervously

"Why are you here Chuck?"

"Because you are my wife and I love you so very much."

"The things you said Chuck. That broke my heart and made me feel as if I was just another girl to you." Blair began to cry as she faced him.

"You could never be just another girl to me. What I said, about Amber and about everything was fucked up."

"Everyday I worry that you are going to go find a girl that pleases you more. I don't have the boobs or the ass or the perfect frame that she does. Seeing you dismiss me for her tore me apart."

"I was lying about the things I said about her. Never once have I even thought about her. She had certain design aesthetics that matched what i was looking for in my hotel and I thought she could help. I knew all it would do was get under your skin and now I realize I never should've said anything, especially about the limo. That night that you gave yourself to me was the best night of my life and nothing will ever compare to it. Waldorf I've been with a thousand girls like her that wear tight little dresses to get attention or hope to sleep with their boss to get a raise. But you are so above them. Everyday you amaze me with how amazing and sexy you are all at once."

"I ju-." Before she could finish he interrupted her.

"I am so sorry about everything. You were right. It is because I was frustrated about my dad and deep down I do miss him. I love you so much and if i were to ever even come close to losing you I don't know what I would do. You do so much for me and I feel terrible that i haven't even noticed. You put off a honeymoon so i could be in business meetings the day after our wedding. I know what you want most of all is a child and i hope that I will give that to you. Now I see that I am ready to be a father and the husband that you deserve. So please Blair Waldorf just love me and take me back."

Blair stood in shock because that was the last thing she had ever expected to hear. She had thought that he would just open the door with some cheap apology and then beg her for sex. But this was different. It was the Chuck Bass that she loved with all her heart.

"You forgot something Chuck." She said without looking up at him.

"What is it?" He was almost in tears at this point.

"It's Blair Waldorf Bass." She looked up at him and smiled.

Just then he grabbed her by the waist and their lips met. He held her in his embrace adn hugged her tightly. They stood in the doorway kissing for several minutes before Blair pulled away. She led him in and closed the door after he entered. He took his jacket off and leyed it on the back of the couch.

"You know, I haven't been able to shower yet and I was wondering if you wanted to join me." She glanced over at him with a seductive look.

"I would want nothing more." He smiled back at her and pulled her into his embrace.

He slid his hands down to her ass and squeezed tightly. He loved how perfect her ass was. He massaged it and slid his hands up and down her back. She pulled off her coat and revealed her body with just lace panties. He surveyed her whole body before picking her up by the ass and carrying her to the bathroom. They hurried to get undressed and Blair jumped into the shower waiting for her husband to join her. He walked in placed kissed all over her neck. Moving his hands up and down her stomach he finally stop at her abdomen. Slowly he moved his hand down to her wet core and rubbed her slowly.

"Chuck that's amazing please don't stop."

"I never will."

He pushed two fingers inside of her. She moaned loudly at the feeling and lowered her hands down to his massive erection. She began to pump it faster and faster until Chuck had to pull his fingers out of her just to catch his breath. Though she was loving the feeling of this, she wanted him inside of her, and fast!

"Chuck, I want to feel you inside of me now."

"I know you do baby turn around."

She turned around against the wall of the shower and placed her hands on the wall right above her shoulders. He grabbed her hips and placed them in front of his erection. With one hand he grabbed himself so he could enter her and with the other he began to stroke her clit. He thrusted in and out of her slowly so he could savour the moment.

"Fuck this feel amazing Chuck. I love you."

"I love it when you talk like that Blair. I love you so much, and your perfect pussy."

With that both of them climaxed at the same time and stood there breathless for a moment. He turned her around and brought her lips to his. His tongue swirled around in her mouth which he knew drove her crazy.

After a few more minutes they were out of the shower and headed for the bed. Blair climbed into the bed and stared at Chuck and he walked towards her. Slowly, he climbed under the sheets and next to her. He pulled her in close and looked her in the eyes.

"I love you Waldorf, I really do."

"I love you too."

He leaned in and kissed her and pulled her even closer by gripping her ass and scooting her towards him.

"Ready for round two?" She smirked at him.

"With you, always." He said.

That night the made love twice more and fell fast asleep after. Finally, they were beginning the marriage thing right.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 4 am and Blair could not sleep. She laid in her bed wrapped in Chuck's arms yet she still could not manage to fall asleep. She quietly pulled out of his embrace and got out of bed. On the floor she found her silk robe that she remembered being ripped off of her by her husband just hours before. She slipped the smooth fabric over her body and walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. During nights that she couldn't sleep, which wasn't often, she usually found herself sitting in the kitchen and overlooking manhattan. A million thoughts flooded her mind as she sat staring at the city. Though she knew it was silly, she wondered if there was any truth to the comments Chuck had made about his assistant. She often wondered if she was enough for him, knowing what his reputation used to be. Blair walked over to the window and gazed at her reflection. She had always been petite and thin with little curves that hovered right over her hips. She would never let anyone know of her insecurities but she couldn't help but wonder if she, a little petite, dough eyed, girl was everything that Chuck needed.

Chuck reached his arm out to wrap Blair up even tighter but he felt nothing. He opened his eyes to an empty bed and his wife nowhere in sight. Looking at the alarm clock he saw that it was almost 4:30 am. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a dim light peeking underneath the bedroom door. He pulled himself from the bed and slowly pulled his clothes onto himself. Wondering out of the room he looked to the kitchen to see Blair staring at her reflection in the window. A sudden sadness washed over him because he knew what she was doing; looking over herself and picking out every flaw that her mind told her she had. To him, she was perfect. Every part of her never ceased to amaze him. The fact that she could be the most proper women New York had ever seen and then come home to be the vixen he knew she was truly amazed him. Chuck knew that the words he had said earlier must still be ringing in her head, for which made immense amounts of guilt come to him. Although she was Blair Waldorf, the Queen B of the upper east side, she was still the most sensitive and fragile person he'd ever met.

Chuck slowly made his way down the stairs and towards the kitchen to where Blair was standing. He crept up behind her and placed his arms around her.

"Hey" He said in a seductive voice

"Hi, you scared me"

"You know I really do not like waking up to an empty bed without my beautiful wife." He continued to kiss the back of her head as he spoke.

"Sorry, I just couldn't sleep for some reason. I just feel off." Her voice was shaky and he could tell she was still hurting.

"Blair, I know that the things I said earlier are still in your head. I can't believe I ever even said such a thing because you are all I want- all I have ever wanted."

"I know, I just can't help but wonder how I am completely satisfying you. I mean, you used to sleep with hundreds of women with huge breasts and giant asses and I just can't help but wonder if I was enough. I know it sounds insane but you are Chuck Bass." Tears were coming to her eyes at this point.

"It sounds insane because it is. Yes I made many regrettable choices when I was younger, but my biggest was that I didn't get you sooner. I have loved you ever since that night in the limo and been attracted to you for years before that. And as much as I enjoy the many wonderful features of women, I can honestly say that silicone implants did not in any way satisfy my needs. You did. I mean god Blair you're sexy as hell. Everything about you is. You know how hard I get just thinking about you."

A small chuckle came from Blair as she tried not to look him in the eye. He could tell that she was still insecure and pulled her chin up with his fingers.

"You, Blair Waldorf Bass, are the most beautiful, sexy, powerful, amazing women I know. I can't promise that I won't make any stupid decisions in the future but i can promise that the last thing I will ever do is hurt you. I love you with everything I have."

"I love you so much too. I just don't understand how I can possibly be fulfilling all your needs. I have small breasts and not to mention a small ass. How can you possibly find that sexy?"

Just then Chuck grabbed her ass and started nipping at her neck.

"I find you sexy as hell and all I ever think about doing to you is completely ravishing you. Everyday at work i think about grabbing your ass while sucking your nipple until there hard."

He pushed her against the window for the whole city to see. He continued to play with her ass. He put his thigh up against hers so she could feel just how hard he was. Slowly, Chuck undid her robe and let it fall to the floor. She let out a soft moan as his tongue worked its way towards her breasts. He sucked the right one as his hand gave equal attention to the other.

"How can I show you how sexy I think you are?" Chuck used his most seductive voice as he looked up at her.

His head started going south as he kissed a line down her stomach and to her core. He was so hard that he thought he might come right then and there. His thumb traveled to her clit and circled around it until she was moaning his name. He grabbed her ass and pulled her so her legs were wrapped around his waist. With her wrapped around him he walked over to the couch and laid her down. He continued what he started by licking all up and down her core.

"Chuck, please don't stop." Blair was practically screaming at this point.

Right then he pulled his head up and shoved himself inside of her. It only took a few thrusts until they both reached their climax. He continued to pump in and out of her a few times even after he came because he knew how much she loved the feeling of this. He turned them so she was laying on top of him atop the couch. Reaching to the floor, Chuck pulled a blanket over them since he knew they wouldn't be going anywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

"Fuck" Chuck said loudly as he put his office phone down.

He had just gotten off the phone with BI Rome and was told that in order to get the hotel he wanted, he would have to meet with the dealer personally. Though Rome was beautiful and he loved it, he also hated the idea of leaving Blair. They had just been married and it was bad enough that his work had prevented them from going on a honeymoon, but now he was leaving to go to a beautiful place while Blair was stuck at home.

He made his way from his office and down to the awaiting limo. During the ride he couldn't help but wish that Blair didn't have her company to run. Though he knew that this was a selfish thought, he desperately wished Blair could accompany him.

He arrived at home and was surprisingly not greeted by his beautiful wife. Chuck wandered to the kitchen and she wasn't there either. Walking to the bedroom, he could he hear the shower running. Slowly he pushed open the bathroom door of the master bedroom and found her, naked, with water dripping all down her body.

"Well this is a sight I am never going to get tired of." He smirked.

Blair flinched in surprise and turned around to see her husband's lingering eyes running all over her body.

"I didn't think you would be home until later tonight or else i would've had dinner ready."

"I decided to come home later, and by the looks of it I chose the perfect time." Chuck began to remove his clothes as it was her turn to let her eyes wander.

"Hurry up Bass, I've already been in here for thirty minutes."

With that, his clothes were off within thirty seconds. As he got in he wrapped his arms around Blair's waist and kissed her forehead.

"I missed you today. I was feeling the negative effects of leaving you without partaking in our morning activities." He kissed trails down her neck as he grew harder within seconds.

"Believe me so did I. I was thinking of punishing you by resisting you for the whole night."

"Or you could think of some other way I could be punished." He was looking her straight in the eyes as he said this with the biggest smirk.

Blair wrapped her fingers in his wet hair as his hands traveled to her backside. Slowly, he massaged her ass as his lips continued on her neck. She was already moaning his name as he lifted her up so that her legs wrapped around him.

"Waldorf, I'm surprised you didn't make me work for it a little more."

"Cut the crap Bass. I know that you want me just as bad as I want you."

"Yes, but I can have you aching for me before you could for me." He nibbled her ears and his hands started traveling south.

"You really don't think that I can have you begging for me before you can?" She pulled back.

"I know you can't."

Just then her fingers moved towards his cock brushed against it. She removed herself from his grasp and set herself down on the shower floor. Blair got to her knees and kissed her way down until his cock was facing her. She blew on it and lightly licked it before putting it completely in her mouth. She then removed her head and stood up. Chuck looked like he was about ready to yell before she interrupted him.

"Still don't think so?" She smirked.

"Blair, what the hell was that?"

"I don't hear you begging for me yet."

She threw herself on him and started to forcefully kiss him like never before. Her hands began to stroke him as he began to moan.

"Okay Blair you win. Please let me fuck you now." He grabbed her ass hard and pulled her back up to wrap around him. By this point he was moaning and begging her.

"With pleasure." She said with lustful eyes.

He poised himself at the entrance and looked her in the eyes. His finger went to her clit as he gently slid himself in. He took it slow as he thrust her in and out. His mouth found its way back to her neck. Within a few minutes they were both in need of release. Blair came first and was quickly followed by Chuck. He kept himself inside of her for a few minutes as they stood still trying to catch their breath.

"I will never get tired of this." She whispered.

"Thank god I won't either."

And with that they finished their shower and dried themselves. They moved to the master closets and proceeded to dress themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

They strolled out of their bedroom and into the kitchen where a beautiful meal had already been set out. Chuck pulled out a chair for his gorgeous wife to sit in. While doing so, she purposely stuck out her ass just enough to graze Chuck's dick and cause him to mentally curse himself. She gave him an evil smile and took her seat.

The dinner was amazing, Blair looked gorgeous, and it wasn't late enough as to where she would be too tired to continue partaking in their favorite activity. However, he sat nervously at his side of the table pondering how he would be able to tell his new wife that he has to leave her for work, and this wasn't even the worst part. When Chuck presented his ideas for the new hotel to the board of Bass Industries, his work was extremely well received because of one reason; Amber. Her designs fit exactly what they were looking for, even if he felt that a low level interior designer could do the same, if not better, than her. This meant that she would be accompanying him on her trip. He could already visualize Blair's reaction; anger and heartbreak.

Chuck tried to make casual conversation but it was obvious to Blair that something was wrong.

"Chuck is everything okay? You just seem so off tonight." She said concerned.

"No everything is great, just some small work stuff that I am trying to resolve. Nothing big dear." He said all this without looking at her for even a second.

"That is crap and we both know it. Spit it out, Bass."

"I have to go to Rome if the company wants to acquire a new hotel. The owner wants to meet with me in person to assure my seriousness in the purchase. I wouldn't do this if it wasn't important." He felt like such an asshole even saying it. He was about to leave his brand new wife after she had put off a honeymoon for him to be able to work. As he looked up he could see the disappointment in her face.

"Well, obviously this isn't ideal but if it is that important then of course you should go." Blair tried to hide her feelings as she spoke to Chuck. She loved him more than anything in the world and even if it would be hard for him to leave, she supported him and his role in Bass Industries with all her heart.

"Blair, that's not all…" At this point he could've sworn he was almost shaking.

"When I presented the ideas for the interior of the hotel, the board loved it. Everyone was very excited and after showing our developers, they wanted to meet the entire team. Unfortunately, Amber is a part of that team since she was the one behind the decorating. Also-"

"Oh there's more, please continue to share this wonderful news." Blair was fuming at this point. She felt as though she had never been so mad in her life. The man she loved, the man she was married to, was about to embark on an extravagant trip to Rome with a young, attractive, and overly flirtatious girl.

"I was only told a few hours ago, but because of the success of Victrola, they want to put a nightclub lounge in the hotel. Apparently the design team and property developers are already started to recruit dancers, and they wanted me to be involved in the selection process." Chuck didn't even have to look up to know Blair's reaction.

"What did you say to them Chuck? Did you mention how you have a wife at home? Or did it, once again, never come up in conversation?"

"Blair this would be absolutely huge for the Company. Expanding into Europe is huge, and for us to land one of the nicest places in all of Rome is just unbelievable. I understand your concerns and I promise I would talk to you every second of the day. It would only be for a week."

There was a long pause between the two. Very quickly, Blair's hurt and sadness turned to anger. Her guard was up and she was at the point that Chuck had only ever seen her get to once before; after he had slept with Jenny Humphrey.

"I have nothing to say to you right now." With that, she got up out of her chair and proceeded up the stairs.

Chuck was absolutely frozen. He had expected her to scream, yell, or even try to get him to leave for the night. This was different, though. She was calm yet so angry at the same time. He knew that he had just broken her and brought about all of her insecurities. He would be going to a different continent with a woman that Blair jealousy envied, despite her denial. Chuck didn't even know what to do. Slowly, he made his way over to the bar before going in search of his wife.

Immediately after leaving the table, Blair hurried up the stairs and found her way to the guest bedroom on the opposite side of the house as the master. For a moment she sat on the bed motionless and just staring at the intricate wallpaper than surrounded her. Everything was spinning all she wanted was a hot bath filled with her favorite scents from Paris. However, the guest bathroom only provided a shower so she reluctantly began to take her clothes off and get in. Blair felt so weak and as if her legs were unable to held her, instead crumpling into a ball on the floor of the shower.

Chuck made his way to the master bedroom and found the door still open. He walked in and observed the room without finding a trace of Blair. Quickly, he turned to the bathroom door and proceeded to make carry himself over to it. He placed his ear to the door expecting to hear the bath running or his wife crying. Nothing. Opening it, he found nothing. Where was she? He thought that for sure she would've come here to take her time and calm down. No such luck. Walking out of the bedroom completely and into the hallway, he looked around and wondered where she could be. Obviously she was in the home, he knew this. Chuck walked down to the end of the hall where he noticed the door to the farthest guest bedroom was closed. As he reached it, he pushed it open and once again noticed that his beautiful wife was nowhere to be found. It was just then that the sound of the heavy flowing shower caught his attention along with the steam coming out from underneath the door. He had found her. He opened the door to the most heartbreaking thing he had ever seen in his entire life; Blair crumpled up in a sobbing ball on the floor of the shower. She wasn't even making any effort to hold back the tears at this point either.

"Blair...I'm-" Chuck tried to speak before she cut him off.

"Go away Chuck! I can't do this right now


End file.
